Fearfulness Night
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Akita Nero—saat malam mengeliminasi lazuardi dalam garis cakrawala, maka jiwa-jiwa penasaran siap menemanimu—"Sekali lagi saya ingatkan, sebelum Anda semua mendengar kisah-kisah ini, pastikan keadaan di sekitar Anda aman seperti biasanya."—beranikah kau mendengarkan kisah mengerikan di malam hari ini?
1. Prologue

_**Fearfulness Night**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

.

.

Hujan turun lumayan deras hari ini.

Akita Nero menutup payung biru tua yang tadi digunakannya untuk menghalau jarum-jarum air dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung bercat coklat-putih di hadapannya. Meletakkan payung itu di tempat khusus, ia membuka kancing-kancing Trench-coat hitam miliknya dan melepasnya.

"Kukira kau absen hari ini." Suara See Woo menyapanya begitu ia membuka pintu ruang kerja. "Lima belas menit lagi kau mengudara, bersiaplah." Ujar sang produser berdarah Korea seraya menyesap kopi hangat di tangannya.

Nero berjalan ke arah kamar mandi seraya mengacungkan jarinya. "Aku akan siap begitu waktunya tiba." Ujarnya, membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan mulai tanpa aku!" serunya sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

Iris emas itu menatap wajahnya yang sedikit basah di bidang datar cermin. Merogoh tisu dari dakam saku celananya, Nero menghapus jejak air hujan di wajahnya. Kembali menatap bayangannya, ia tersenyum seraya melirik ke arah arloji di tangannya.

"It's show time."

Ujarnya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi, tak menyadari keberadaan entitas pucat yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

.

.

"Tiga, dua," See Woo duduk di atas kursinya, sementara Nero memakai head-phone kuning miliknya. "on air!"

Nero tersenyum seraya menyamankan posisi di atas kursi putarnya. "Selamat malam, para pendengar setia 106.8 Loid FM." Ia tersenyum seraya memelankan volume lagu yang sedang terputar. "Kembali lagi bersama saya, Akita Nero, dan produser See Woo di malam yang mencekam ini, dalam Fearfulness Night," ia menyeringai lalu berbicara setengah berbisik

"dimana mimpi burukmu akan terwujud."

"Nah," ia mengganti lagu yang tengah diputar lalu mengecek status dalam jejaring sosial milik acara radionya. "sepertinya banyak yang sudah tak sabar untuk mendengarkan kisah-kisah seram malam ini, ya?" ia tertawa pelan, menekan tombol mouse di tangannya.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke cerita, bagaimana kalau kita menemui beberapa teman kita yang sudah berintraksi lewat Twitter?" ia menyandarkan punggung di sandaran kursi. "Ada Kai underscore Aisu yang menyapa kita di sini, 'Pengen cepet-cepet dengerin cerita-cerita seremnya Fearfulness Night, nih!' katanya." Ia terkekeh pelan.

Mengarahkan kursor ke area lain, ia kembal berujar, "Terus ada lagi SweetAnnie, 'Gak sabar denger suaranya Nero sama pengisi suara lain, nih!' gitu tuh katanya." Ia tersenyum lagi dan mulai mengambil kertas yang ada di sebelah komputer. "Oke, makasih buat yang udah ngirim Tweet ke Twitter kita, sekarang ..."

Ia menyeringai ke arah kertas di tangannya. "Waktunya kita untuk mendengarkan kisah-kisah mengerikan yang akan menemani waktu malam kalian." Menoleh ke arah See Woo yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Produser Woo, kau siap?" mendapat acungan jempol dari See Woo.

"Right, sekarang," ia berbisik ke arah mikrofon di hadapannya. "pastikan keadaan di sekitar Anda aman seperti biasanya, karena," memelankan suaranya dengan aksen misterius. "siapa tahu 'mereka' ada di dekat Anda sekarang."

Menegakkan punggung dan mulai menyalakan efek suara.

"Selamat medengarkan dan ..."

Efek suara mulai tersengar.

"... selamat bermimpi buruk."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Fearfulness Night

Cast(s): Akita Nero | Other

Genre: **Horror** | **Supernatural** | ?

Warning: **Typo**(s) | **OOC**? | AU | Many Pairings and Non Pairing

* * *

.

L_**i**_st_**e**_n t_**o**_ y_**ou**_r n_**i**_ghtm_**a**_r_**e**_

.

* * *

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corp.

Utauloid © Their Owners

Nightmare Side © 105.9 Ardan Radio Bandung

Fearfulness Night © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Review, critic, flame, and others?

Sincerely,

Nekoya Chevalier


	2. 1-a: Dear My Best Friend

_**Fearfulness Night**_

**Dear My Best Friend**

* * *

"Ya, kita kembali lagi setelah _commercial-break_ tadi."

Nero menjauhkan sedikit mikrofon dari hadapannya dan menaikkan volume lagunya. Membuka-buka kertas sebelum akhirnya kembali menurunkan volume lagu dan berbicara pada mikrofon, "Apa Anda pernah merasa kalau saat mendengarkan Fearfulness Night ..."

Sang Akita sulung memelankan volume suaranya, "Bahwa 'mereka' juga tengah mendengarkan bersama Anda?" mendesis ngeri, lalu melempar muka horor yang dibuat-buat pada See Woo.

See Woo memutar bola matanya malas dan menjulurkan lidah mengejek sang penyiar. Nero tertawa pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak kemudian kembali berbicara dengan suara rendah yang berkesan sok misterius diiringi efek suara yang juga agak mencekam.

"Duh, Woo, apa kau merasa kalau udara malam ini dingin sekali?" Akita Nero melirik ke arah See Woo yang tengah mengendikkan bahunya. "Ya," ia berbicara ke arah mikrofon. "apa Anda juga merasa kedinginan di sana?" katanya lalu menghembuskan nafas secara tajam.

"Katanya," dengan agak berbisik ke arah mikrofon, ia berujar, "kalau udara di sekitar kita dingin tidak wajar, itu artinya ada 'mereka' di sekitar kita." Nero melirik jahil ke arah See Woo, lalu menghela nafas dan membaca tulisan di atas kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Bergumam sejenak, ia berkata, "Cerita pertama kita datang dari nona Aoki Lapis, yang dibacakan oleh Juon-san dengan judul ..." berdehem sejenak demi menghilangkan suara serak, Nero melanjutkan. "Sahabat baikku tersayang."

.

.

* * *

Fearfulness Night: Dear My Best Friend

Cast(s): Aoki **Lapis** | Tone **Rion** | **Luo** Tianyi

Genre: **Horror** | **Supernatural** | Friendship

Warning: **Typo**(s) | **OOC**? | AU | Many Pairings and **Non Pairing** | Non-diction Fic | **Fail-Horror** | **Character Death**

Now Playing: Childs Play © Hazuki Nano

* * *

.

**I-a **

.

**~Dear My Best Friend~**

.

L_**i**_st_**e**_n t_**o**_ y_**ou**_r n_**i**_ghtm_**a**_r_**e**_

.

* * *

Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corp.

Utauloid © Their Owners

Nightmare Side © 105.9 Ardan Radio Bandung

Fearfulness Night: Dear My Best Friend © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

.

Aku, Rion, dan Luo sudah lama sekali bersahabat.

Awalnya hanya aku dan Rion, lalu kami bertemu Luo saat SMP kelas dua. Aku dan Rion telah bersahabat sejak kecil. Dulu dia tetanggaku, dan kami sering sekali bermain bersama di taman.

Benar-benar masa kecil yang menyenangkan. Sekarang, aku, Rion, dan Luo duduk di bangku SMA. Kelas dua. Masih semester awal, karena aku dan Luo adalah anggota OSIS, otomatis aku dan dia harus menyiapkan acara penyambutan untuk anak-anak yang baru masuk.

Rion sih enak, ia tidak ikut keanggotaan OSIS karena sibuk dengan karir permainan biolanya, begitu dia bilang. Yah ... Rion memang pandai memainkan biola, karena itu, di usianya yang masih remaja ia sudah sering tur kesana-kesini.

Hal ini jugalah yang membuat persahabatan kami merenggang.

Karena kesibukan kami bertiga dalam bidangnya masing-masing, walaupun rumah kami berdekatan ... kalau sampai rumah paling-paling kami langsung terbuai oleh empuknya kasur dan hangatnya selimut lalu menghilang ditelan bunga tidur. Begitu pun yang terjadi di sekolah, sementara aku dan Luo disibukkan oleh kegiatan OSIS, maka Rion akan sibuk memakai ruang musik untuk berlatih.

Ya sudahlah ... toh, kita masih dapat saling kontak lewat _room-chat_ atau pesan singkat.

Walaupun begitu, kami sangat menghargai hari libur. Kadang kami berpikir bahwa berkomunikasi lewat pesan elektronik saja tidak cukup, jadi kami sering meluangkan waktu di akhir pekan atau pun hari libur untuk saling bertatap muka di kafe atau rumah salah satu dari kami.

Seperti halnya hari Minggu ini, kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di rumahku. Yang pertama kali datang adalah Luo, dia datang sambil tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan betapa ia merindukanku dan Rion. Dasar, padahal kita selalu bertemu. Aku terkekeh dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, Rion belum datang-datang juga. Bahkan ... pesan-pesan yang kami kirim padanya tak kunjung dibalas, telepon juga ... tak diangkat olehnya! Duh, Rion kemana sih?

"Itu, Rion-chan kemana sih?" Luo bertanya dengan aksen Cina khas-nya, aku melirik ke arahnya seraya menggendikan bahu.

"Gak tahu, nih. Katanya mau datang, kok." Ujarku menenangkan seraya pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan kudapan lain untukku dan Luo sambil menunggu kedatangan Rion. Karena Rion tak kunjung datang ... akhirnya aku dan Luo memutuskan untuk mengobrol ringan berdua saja.

Mungkin Rion ada urusan mendadak sampai tak bisa datang dan tak sempat memberitahu kami. Yah ... mungkin seperti itu. Kami memilih untuk tak ambil pusing, dan saat malam mulai datang, Luo pamit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ngantuk, katanya.

Aku mengiyakan saja, soalnya besok aku dan dia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk acara penyambutan murid baru tahap dua. Sepertinya aku juga butuh istirahat. Hingga akhirnya aku naik ke kamarku di atas. Heran, biasanya aku akan makan malam dulu. Tapi karena semua keluargaku sedang mengunjungi rumah Nenek, aku jadi maas masak.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut mengunjungi rumah Nenek di Sapporo, tapi sayang. Karena tugas OSIS sekolah yang begitu banyak hingga aku bahkan tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi tidak bisa ikut ke Sapporo. Haah ... sudahlah. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku membasuh muka dulu sebelum berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi, aku lalu berdiri di depan cermin seraya menumpukkan tanganku di atas wastafel. Aku menatap bayangan diriku yang terpantul di atas bidang datar cermin. Hujan mulai turun di luar sana, udara ... jadi sedikit dingin dan lembap.

Merasakan hawa dingin di sekelilingku, aku memeluk lenganku dan mengelus-ngelusnya. Aku lalu menyalakan keran air dan membiarkan substansi bening keluar dari sana, setelah itu aku menampungnya dalam tanganku dan membasuh mukaku dengan air keran yang dingin.

Merinding, aku buru-buru menyelesaikan acara cuci mukaku. Lalu, aku bergegas berjalan menuju kamar tidurku. Setelah sampai di kamar tidurku, aku mengelus tengkukku. Entah mengapa ... aku merasa kalai hawa di kamarku jadi sangat dingin. Atau mungkin cuma perasaanku saja, ya?

Lalu aku berbaring di atas kasurku, meraih ponsel yang ada di atas meja nakas dan mengeceknya. Ternyata, ada pesan singkat dari Luo di sana. Aku lantas membukanya. _Eh, ngerasa dingin banget gak sih malam ini?_ Katanya. Wah, ternyata dia juga merasa dingin sepertiku.

Bergegas aku membalas pesannya. _Iya, kok sama?_ Lalu mengirimnya dan menunggu balasan darinya. Aku memperhatikan langit-langit kamarku, warna putih tulang absolut yang bersih. Merasa tak kunjung ada balasan dari Luo, aku mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam ponselku yang selanjutkan akan aku kirim untuk Luo.

_Dinginnya aneh, deh._

Dan saat aku kembali menatap langit-langit kamarku, aku terhenyak melihat noda merah yang melingkar membentuk seperti mata yang seolah mengawasiku tergambar di sana. Aku mengerjap ngeri beberapa kali, dan dengan bingung mengeryit saat menatap ulang langit-langit kamar tidurku. Putih.

Noda tadi sudah tak ada. Atau ... memang _tak pernah_ ada?

Aku memutuskan untuk melempar ponselku ke atas meja nakas dan berusaha untuk tidur. Menutupi sekujur tubuhku dengan selimut. Ayo, tidur! Tak ada gunanya juga kau terjaga, Aoki Lapis!

Hingga akhirnya mimpi membawaku pergi.

.

.

Aku terbangun saat tengah malam.

Lalu aku berjalan keluar dari kamar ke arah kamar mandi. Hendak mencuci muka dan memilih untuk menonton televisi saja. Saat tiba di kamar mandi, aku segera menyalakan keran air dan membasuh mukaku dengan cairan put—merah ...?

Merah?!

Tersentak kebelakang, aku memekik kaget melihat cairan merah yang keluar dari keran. Itu ... itu ... itu seperti ... darah! Aku berteriak ketakutan seraya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan nafas terengah.

Di luar, aku berpapasan dengan Rion, dengan segera aku memeluknya. "Rion-chan ...! Untung kau ada di sini, di sana ada—" tunggu dulu ...

... kenapa Rion bisa ada di rumahku?

"A—aaa ..." saat aku mendongak, yang kutemui adalah wajah pucat seorang Tone Rion dengan darah dimana-mana.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

Aku berjengit bangun dari kasur.

Mimpi buruk.

Yang tadi itu mimpi buruk? Perlahan aku menghela nafas lega dan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran ranjang. Tapi ... kalau yang tadi itu mimpi buruk ... kenapa harus ada Rion di dalamnya?

Kugelengkan kepalaku seraya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas. Ada pesan dari Mew, ketua kelas kami. _Hari ini dan besok libur, guru-guru rapat; kasih tahu yang lain_. Ah, Surga! Hari ini libur?! Asik!

Sekelebat … aku merasa ada bayangan putih yang melintas di hadapanku. Aku tersentak mundur hingga punggungku menghantam _dash-board_ ranjang. Meringis pelan, aku meyakinkan diri bahwa yang tadi itu sama sekali tak ada. Sugesti. Ya, pasti cuma karena kebanyakan menonton _thrill_.

Segera saja aku menelepon Luo dan Rion agar berkunjung ke rumahku. Luo menyanggupinya, sementara Rion tak menjawab teleponku. Sedikit kesal, akhirnya aku mengirim pesan pada Rion agar ia segera datang ke rumahku.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku segera mendapat pelukan erat dari Luo yang memelukku gemas. Kami segera masuk ke dalam rumahku, bercengkerama sambil menonton film yang diputar di televisi. Rion tak kunjung datang, membuatku dan Luo cemas.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan bahwa besok, kami akan pergi ke rumah Rion.

Lalu hujan turun dengan deras. Kebetulan di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang, Luo memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku. Aku senang-senang saja, ada yang menemani. Aku sudah bercerita tentang mimpiku semalam, dan ternyata ... Luo juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Di mimpinya, ia melihat Rion yang bermain biola di rumahnya, wajahnya begitu pucat. Dan perlahan ... matanya mengeluarkan darah. Aku bergidik ngeri sendiri mendengar cerita Luo. Malam menjelang saat kami masih cekikikan mengomentari film di tekevisi.

—dan tiba-tiba listrik di rumahku padam.

Luo panik, ia memelukku seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. "Lapis-chan! Kenapa mati semua ini?!" ia memelukku erat, aku berusaha untuk tenang. Kuraih ponsel di saku celana dan hendak menelepon petugas listrik. Namun bel di rumahku membuat kami terlonjak dan memekik pelan.

Berusaha menenangkan Luo—dan diriku sendiri—aku menggunakan ponsel sebagai sumber penerangan seraya menarik tangan Luo agar mengikutiku ke pintu depan. Begitu tiba di pintu depan, yang kami temui adalah Rion yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

Kami menganga kaget. "Rion-chan?! Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?!" aku bertanya panik sementara Luo langsung membawa Rion masuk. Wajah Rion sangat pucat, dan kami baru menyadari ... kalau ia membawa biola miliknya. Ketika ditanya, ia hanya menjawab singkat.

Bahwa ia baru pulang dari lomba musisi muda berbakat dan karena lokasinya lebih dekat dengan rumahku daripada rumahnya, ia memilih untuk menepi sejenak di rumahku. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, katanya. Tapi aku bingung ... padahal di luar huan deras sekali, tapi kenapa ... baju Rion kering semua?

Ah, sudahlah. Aku tak mau ambil pusing, yang penting Rion sudah bersama kami.

Iya kan?

Rion lalu duduk di sofaku, listrik tak kunjung menyala. Jadi lah, aku mengambil lilin sebagai alat penerangan satu-satunya selama kami bercerita. Kulihat, Rion tidak banyak bicara. Saat ditanya kenapa tidak menjawab telepon atau membalas pesan yang kami kirim padanya, jawabannya pun singkat; "Ponselku mati sejak kemarin."

Luo dan aku hanya mengiyakan saja, lalu kami kembali berceloteh tentang berbagai topik. Malam kian larut, kami bertiga mulai kelelahan dan mengantuk. Luo akhirnya pamit mau tidur, kusuruh saja menggunakan kamar di lantai dua. Aku juga akhirnya hendak tidur dan memberikan Rion kamar di lantai dua juga, di sebelah tangga.

.

.

Hujan berhenti saat aku berbaring di atas kasur.

Listrik juga sudah menyala beberapa menit yang lalu. Kuisi saja baterai ponselku yang sudah kritis sejak tadi. Saat kulihat jam dinding berbentuk kucing di kamarku, aku terkesiap begitu menyadari kalau ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Jam setengah dua belas malam.

Kuhela nafasku sebelum akhirnya menarik selimut menutupi sekujur tubuhku dan memejamkan mata. Namun belum aku tebawa ke alam mimpi, suara ketukan di pintu kamar membuatku terpaksa bangun dan menghampiri pintu. Begitu pintu kubuka, aku dapat melihat Rion berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Eh, Rion-chan? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanyaku, mengucek mata yang mulai berat karena kantuk. Rion mendongak, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lalu menunjuk kasur di atas kamarku. Aku mengeryit bingung. "Hah?" kuelus tengkukku yang terasa dingin, lalu aku menyadari apa yang Rion mau, "Oh, kamu mau tidur di kamarku?"

Anggukan datang dari Rion, aku menguap lebar lalu mempersilahkan Rion masuk seraya kembali menutup pintu kamarku. Rion langsung duduk di atas kasur dan menghadapku. Aku memanjat kasur dan berbaring di sana, hendak tidur.

Namun Rion mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Ng ... ada apa, Rion-chan?" tanyaku bingung, melirik sedikit ke arah Rion. Ia memeluk tubuhku.

"Aku takut."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Takut kenapa?" aku bertanya makin bingung.

Ia menggeleng di punggungku, lalu ponselku berbunyi. Aku melepas sebentar pelukan Rion dan berjalan ke arah meja belajar dimana ponselku yang tengah diisi dayanya tergeletak. Ada pesan dari Luo, aduh ... kenapa harus mengirim pesan sih? Padahal jarak kamar yang dipakai Luo dengan kamarku hanya terpaut kamar mandi.

Dengan malas, aku membaca pesannya.

_Lapis-chan! Ada Rion-chan di sini, dia ketakutan. Bisa kau kesini?_

Aku membatu di tempat begitu membaca pesan dari Luo. Apa katanya? Ada Rion di kamarnya? Itu tidak mungkin! Kalaupun benar Rion ada di kamar Luo, lalu ... lalu siapa yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang kamarku?! Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku.

"Lapis-chan?"

Sontak, saat mendengar Rion memanggil namaku, aku membeku. Nada suaranya begitu ... mengerikan! Aku yakin, aku yakin kalau yang ada di kamarku bukanlah Rion yang asli! Lalu siapa?!

"E-eh, a-a-anu, Ri-Rion-c-chan ... aku—aku m-mau amb-bil air mi-minum dulu, ya ..." ujarku terbata, meraih kenop pintu.

Suara 'Rion' mengagetkanku. "Kenapa? Takut sama aku, Lapis-chan?"

Kuputar kepalaku kebelakang, menatap wajah Rion yang berlumur darah. Ia menyeringai lebar ke arahku. Mulutku menganga, tenggorokanku terasa kering. Siapa dia?! Dia bukan Rion!

Kurasakan sekujur tubuhku tak dapat kugerakan. Panik, aku sekuat tenaga berusaha membuka pintu. Tapi ... tapi tidak bisa! Tubuhku serasa dipaku di tempat. Berteriak pun tak bisa, seolah ... suaraku ditarik keluar! Aku melirik takut-takut ke arah 'Rion' yang kini tertawa-tawa mengerikan di atas kasurku.

Tubuhku merosot ke lantai, sementara dia bangun dari kasurku dan menghampiriku. Air mata dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dariku, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku takut. Sementara sosok Rion makin dekat ke arahku, aku sempat mendengar suara Luo yang berteriak kencang sebelum semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

Esoknya, aku dan Luo mendapat kabar duka.

Sahabat kami, Tone Rion, meninggal dalam kecelakaan setelah menghadiri perlombaan biola yang digelar di luar kota hari minggu lalu. Jenazahnya baru tiba di rumah malam lalu.

Dan kami yakin ... bahwa yang semalam datang ke rumahku adalah arwah Rion yang ikut bersama jenazahnya kemari. Itu, adalah pertemuan terakhir kami—jika yang semalam bisa dikatakan bertemu.

Pertemuan itu juga ... merupakan pertemuan paling menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan yang pernah kami alami.

"Wah ..."

Akita Nero menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi putar kuning yang tengah ia duduki. See Woo yang sudah ada di sebelahnya sejak tadi melakukan hal yang sama. "Kehilangan sahabat memang hal yang berat, Aoki-san." Ia mengomentari, membaca sekilas rentetan kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas.

See Woo mengisyaratkan Nero untuk melanjutkan siaran. "Oke, setelah kita dengar cerita pertama tadi untuk malam ini ..." ia membuka _tab_ baru di komputernya, lalu menekan mouse tepat saat kursor menunjuk salah satu _link_ di layar komputernya. "Sekarang kita akan membaca beberapa pesan yang sudah masuk ke jalur Fearfulness Night 106.8 Loid FM."

"'Ceritanya serem abis, jadi takut dengernya.' Gitu kata Rui-san. Terus ada juga ..." ia buru-buru memindahkan tampilan dan membaca pesan lainnya, "Kita dapat pesan dari Miki-san, 'Pengen denger cerita lain, dong!' iyap, nanti kita bacain cerita yang lan kok, jadi Miki-san tetap dengerin Feardulness Night di Loid FM aja terus."

_Amber_ berkilat teduh milik Nero beranjak ke pojok kiri layar LCD di hadapannya, ia kembali berkata, "Yang terakhir yang mau saya baca ... ada ... Piko-san, 'Cerita pertama aja udah serem! Apalagi cerita kedua! Jadi bener-bener gak sabar!' hm, well, Fearfulness Night akan terus memutarkan cerita seram untuk Anda semua." Cengiran lebar di wajah Nero berubah jadi seringaian saat ia menaikkan volume lagunya.

"Kita akan kembali lagi untuk mendengar cerita kedua ..."

Lagu Numb milik Linkin Park mulai terdengar dalam jalur siaran Loid FM.

"… setelah kita dengarkan lagu berikut ini. Jadi, jangan ganti siaran radio Anda."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fearfulness Night: Dear My Best Friend /END/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks for Reading**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Review? Flame? Critic?

Sincerely,

Nekoya Chevalier


End file.
